


Discord logs #1

by Kaalia



Series: Chat fic adventures [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: D.Va: don't worry Genji I'll scare them away with oatmeal raisin cookie--A discord chat that happened not that long ago.





	Discord logs #1

~based on a real chat that happened in a discord server I'm in. Kudos to anyone who can guess which one is me~

D.Va: Honestly I'm waiting to be banned at this point  
For posting my long furbies in general

Genji: Mood  
I once got kicked from a server for saying Bucky Barnes was a bottom

Tracer: AS YOU SHOULD BE  
If u think Steve isn't a twinky bottom, I hate u

Genji: I mean fair enough   
Honestly, they're both switches

D.Va: who the fuck is barn

Tracer: bunky barn

Genji: b a r n

Tracer: bunker bar

Genji: bunkee borne 

Tracer: bun bark

Genji: boo beef

Tracer: b b

Genji: B

Tracer: Balloon Boy

D.Va: Easter bunny barn

Tracer: barky bang  
Has anyone seen infintry warm 

Genji: beeky boon

D.Va: I have seen pantry warm, yeah  
AND NOW I'M GOING TO SPOIL END GAME

tracer: spoiler: spiderman dies in infinity war 

Genji: Am shook  
Anyway, when OP gets back she's gonna ban me lol

Jesse: Genji ur not the person that decides that 

D.Va: don't worry Genji I'll scare them away with oatmeal raisin cookie

Genji: *gasp* the worst cookie

Ashe: yo what the hell man

D.Va: this is why OP didn't want to give me mod  
NO  
NO  
NO  
WRONG  
OATMEAL RAISIN COOKIES ARE DOPE  
PEOPLE JUST HATE THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE WEIRD.

Jesse: raisin cookies r good 

D.Va: they are

Genji: nope oatmeal raisin is the worst.

Jesse: uhhh idk what's going on but YES THEY ARE GENJI 

Genji: PREACH

D.Va: this irritates me greatly   
Like  
There's an anti oatmeal gang rising with Genji and OP  
Then there's me Tracer and Jesse on Oatmeal raisin team.

Jesse: WAIT

Ashe: yo whT's a oatmeal raisin?

Jesse: NO I SAID THE WRONG THING

Tracer: and then there's the smart people, who appear to be absent.

D.Va: OATMEAL RAISIN COOKIES 

Genji: NO GOING BACK NOW BITCH

Jesse: RAISIN COOKIES R GREAT

D.Va: THEY ARE FUCKING GOOD

Tracer: who like oatmeal raisin

Genji: YOUR SOUL IS MINE

Ashe: who even is that?

Jesse: NO

Genji: MWHAHAHAHAHA

D.Va: IT'S A COOKIE  
MADE WITH OATMEAL  
AND RAISINS  
AND IT'S GOOD 

Jesse: Genji all cookies are good shush

Genji: not oatmeal raisin

Ashe: I don't even like cookies tbh

Jesse: WOW

Ashe: I'm more of a prongle person

D.Va: ew Pringles 

~And after that things got too hard to keep track of~


End file.
